The present disclosure relates to a side recovery system suitable for use with a vehicle. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a side recovery system suitable for use with a recovery vehicle, such as a wrecker, etc. The present disclosure also relates to a recovery vehicle that incorporates such a side recovery system.
It would be desirable to provide a side recovery system for a vehicle that can be selectively reconfigured or moved between a first side of the vehicle and a second side of the vehicle to allow for recoveries from each side of the vehicle without requiring the vehicle to support a relatively large and/or expensive system that permanently provides for recoveries from each side of the vehicle. Such a system would provide an improved side recovery system that is smaller, light-weight and/or more cost effective to manufacturer and/or maintain. Such a system may also reduce the amount of time needed to setup the system for a recovery opposite the side of vehicle in which the system is currently setup for. However, the problems posed by this type of arrangement are particularly complicated because they exist within the complexity of the overall recovery vehicle. For example, the sizing constraints of the recovery vehicle cab, the positioning of a wrecker arm, storage compartments and/or light pylon, etc. add to the complexities of the recovery vehicle. Accordingly, the selection of a solution may result in unforeseen complications, cost increases, manufacturing efficiency losses, expensive part configurations, performance losses, etc.